dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Willowpaw
"Yeah, let's go! I want to practice that fishing move you taught me." — Willowpaw to Cherryberry in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 Willowpaw is a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Willowkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Willowpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Cherryberry. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide returns to camp, Lilynose excitedly tells him that Petalfin has given birth. She says they're so cute and urges him to come see them, as they're his mentor's kits after all. Iceslide reluctantly goes. Heartpaw and Finpaw are excited about their new siblings and wonder if they'll get to mentor them, as they'll be warriors by then. On the opposite side of the nursery, Vixenwhisper is curled up with her kits, trying to keep them away from the newborns. Warmkit says they're so tiny, and Newtkit asks when they can play with them, as it'll be nice to have new friends. Vixenwhisper says when they're older. Petalfin is laying on her side, watching her kits suckle. They are described as tiny bundles of fluff. Iceslide doesn't know what to say and stammers, saying they're good kits. Lilynose points out each kit to him. She tells him that Petalfin and Frozenripple named the she-cat Willowkit, and Iceslide thinks "Great". - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces that Petalfin has given birth to Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide catches a mouse, Lilynose purrs that the kits will love it, or the elders. When Lilynose and Iceslide return to camp, Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit seem to be waiting in the nursery. They scamper out of the den excitedly. Willowkit says "look what the warriors caught!" and takes a mouse, claiming she's going to bring it to the elders, Darkkit protests that he will and pounces on her. While he and Willowkit fight playfully, Mintkit snatches the mouse up and runs to the elders den. Darkkit and Willowkit protest and run after them. Lilynose purrs in amusement, saying it's a great feeling bringing back prey for the clan. When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Frozenripple playing with his kits outside the nursery. Petalfin is watching and purring. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw is frustrated about having to repeat his training, he tells Frozenripple that he could be with Petalfin or his kits right now. Frozenripple agrees that he could be if it weren't for Icepaw's actions. Later when the hunting patrol returns, Icepaw sees Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit outside the elders den listening to Dewwhisker tell a story. The kits are sitting and excitedly listening. Icepaw notes that the stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. When Dewwhisker says that he was trapped between the edge of the gorge and the fox, Willowkit asks what he did and if the fox got him. When Dewwhisker says he jumped, the three kits gasp, and Willowkit asks why. He says it was the only way. Shadepath tells the true story in which a patrol saved him, and Darkkit purrs, saying Dewwhisker was scared. Willowkit agrees and says warriors aren't scared of anything. Dewwhisker admits that all warriors get scared sometimes. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud asks Cherryberry to join Mudslip's hunting patrol with Shallowpool and Iceslide. Cherryberry asks if she should bring Willowpaw, flicking her tail to her apprentice, and Frostedcloud agrees. Before leaving, Frostedcloud wishes the patrol good hunting, glancing at Iceslide when he says so. When Iceslide takes offense, Mudslip cuts in and suggests they get moving, as they're running out of daylight. Willowpaw agrees and bounces excitedly as she looks up at Cherryberry, telling her that she wants to practice that fishing move she taught her. Cherryberry purrs as she and Mudslip turn away, telling her that she nearly had it last time. Willowpaw hurries alongside her. Iceslide lashes his tail at Frostedcloud before following. While fishing at the river, Willowpaw misses a fish and curses. Cherryberry steps to her side and praises her, telling her it was very good, but she cast a shadow over the water just before she struck. Willowpaw apologizes and says she'll do it right next time. After Iceslide discovers Sunripple and Dreamwhisper, Mudslip calls him and pads over, followed by Cherryberry and Willowpaw, who each hold several fish in their mouth. Mudslip tells Iceslide they're going back to camp and asks if he's ready. He nods, and the patrol heads home. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp and asks Sunripple if he missed anything, he says not really, and that Petalfin's kits were apprenticed, but that's about it. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Shimmerstar announces that RiverClan has three new apprentices: Darkpaw, Willowpaw, and Mintpaw. The clans cheer, and Iceslide sees Frozenripple watching his kits proudly. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 18 Iceslide notes that for the first since any cat can remember, the elders den is empty. Last night, Shadepath died of old age. The apprentices no longer have the duty of taking care of her, but every cat can tell that they're saddened by the loss of her. Even Darkpaw, who always complained about having to remove her ticks, has grown quiet and seems to grieve for her. Willowpaw excitedly asks Cherryberry if they can go do some battle training, her tail high in the air. Cherryberry hesitates, looking past the reed bed and suggesting they wait until the snow stops. The apprentice insists that it'll be funner in the snow. Just then, Divetail crosses the clearing with Darkpaw, asking if they're going out for a training session and if they can join them. Cherryberry says of course, and beside her, Willowpaw rolls her eyes, muttering "Now she says yes". Darkpaw snickers, both aware of the romance between their mentors. They leave the camp, Cherryberry sticking close to Divetail's side. - Chapter 20 Cherryberry's muffled cry for help interrupts Frostedcloud. Every cat spins to see what's going on, and Iceslide's heart skips a beat at what he sees. Cherryberry is slowly padding into camp, dragging Divetail by his scruff. Willowpaw staggers behind her, pulling Darkpaw's limp body. Shimmerstar gasps Cherryberry's name, and she and many other cats race over as she drops Divetail and collapses into the snow, groaning in pain. Iceslide joins them, anxious to see what happened. Frostedcloud crouches beside Cherryberry and asks what happened, gently nudging her with his muzzle as she pants. Blood pools from her flank. Beyond them, a trail of blood is left by both Divetail and Darkpaw. Cherryberry weakly croaks that they were training when they were attacked. Frozenripple races over to Willowpaw, who is bleeding heavily from a wound in the back of her neck. He gasps "Oh Willowpaw!" and wraps his tail around his daughter. Petalfin sobs to her that it's okay, and it's going to be alright. Willowpaw looks dazed, as though she isn't aware of anything happening around her. She looks at her mother once, then chokes up a mouthful of blood and collapses into the snow. Frozenripple and Petalfin shoot down beside her, and when Otterpelt feels her flank, she gasps "She's not breathing!". Petalfin shrieks "No!". Mintpaw wails his sister's name and sinks down beside her, covering her with licks and saying that she can't die. He thrusts his nose against her cheek and pleads with her to stay alive. Willowpaw doesn't move, her blood sinking into the snow. Mintpaw lets out a wail and huddles with his dead sister. Frozenripple hangs his head, and Petalfin wails in grief, pulling Darkpaw close. Otterpelt hunches over Willowpaw, staring at her numbly. When Maplesky asks for her help, Otterpelt steps around Willowpaw's body to get to him. - Chapter 21 Frozenripple and Petalfin are looking into the apprentices den, where Darkpaw is laying in his nest, his flank rising and falling slowly. Mintpaw lays near him, his chin rested on his paws, not taking his eyes off his brother. It's noted that Darkpaw was very lucky to survive. Many cats, even Maplesky, thought he wouldn't. Darkpaw spent three days in the medicine den, and Mintpaw stayed by his side day and night, bringing him fresh prey and water, and keeping him warm. After losing Willowpaw, Mintpaw seemed terribly frightened of losing his brother too. But Darkpaw pulled through. A quarter moon passes, and there is good news for once. Darkminnow and Mintfrost have been made warriors.Though they're happy about it, every cat knows that someone is missing. Willowpaw should have been made a warrior with them. Shimmerstar reassured them that StarClan will have welcomed Willowpaw as a warrior, and she was very brave. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Petalfin cries that Frozenripple and her kits are dead because of him. - Chapter 29 Willowpaw is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Willowpaw, Eelpaw, and Wetpaw will never receive their warrior names. - Quotes "Look what the warriors caught! I'm gonna bring it to the elders!" -Willowkit about the mouse Iceslide and Lilynose caught in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "What did you do? Did the fox get you?" -Willowkit to Dewwhisker when he tells she and her siblings a story in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Warriors aren't scared of anything!" -Willowkit to Dewwhisker in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Yeah, let's go! I want to practice that fishing move you taught me." -Willowpaw to Cherryberry in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "Sorry. I'll do it right next time." -Willowpaw to Cherryberry after missing a fish in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "Can we do some battle training? Please!" -Willowpaw to Cherryberry in "Beyond the River", chapter 18 Gallery Willowpaw.JPG| Willowpaw's design Character Development and Origins Willowpaw and Darkminnow were originally Willowkit and Darkkit, the only kits of Petalfin's. Willowkit was described as a gray she-cat with a lighter tail and pale blue eyes. willowkit.JPG Group11.JPG Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats